


cheolsoo drabbles

by confectionary



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheolsoo, Christmas, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, more tags will be added, pls feed me i wont drop u again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confectionary/pseuds/confectionary
Summary: Self indulgent drabbles, because anyone in the cheolsoo tag is deprived and desperate for some cheolsoo loving.





	cheolsoo drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Christmas Eve, and they’re in love.

“Oh, I can’t wait to see you again! I found this new recipe online and it’s absolutely mouthwatering so- oh, wait, Seungcheol, dear, you’re not allergic to shrimp, are you?”

“No, ma’am,” Seungcheol says down at the phone Joshua was holding in front of him. “I’m not allergic to shrimp.”

Joshua rolls his eyes as Seungcheol smiles bashfully at him, the tip of his tongue running along his top teeth. Joshua bites his lip to hold back a smile, and both males look down at the phone when the voice speaks again.

“Lovely, lovely! You better be hungry tomorrow because I’m making a feast! Have you packed your stuff? Your gloves? I sure do hope you haven’t been wearing those pesky sleeveless shirts, Seungcheol. You’re already so thin, are you sure Joshua is feeding you right? I can’t have you getting sick-“

“Mom,” Joshua interrupts, ignoring the smug look Seungcheol is giving him as he pulls the phone close to his mouth. “Your biological son is right here. You’re on speaker.”

“Oh, I know, sweetie.” 

Joshua gapes as Seungcheol starts cackling along with his mother on the other line. The disrespect he’s getting in his own house is astonishing.

“We’ll see you tomorrow, Mrs. Hong.” Seungcheol calls out as he wraps his arms around a pouty Joshua from behind. “It looks like we made someone jealous. We’re looking forward to your feast, though.”

Joshua turns his head to huff at Seungcheol, but Seungcheol, ever the betrayer, ignores him in favor of his mother.

“Oh, don’t mind him. Joshie’s always been like that. There was this one time in 3rd grade when I had given another boy on the playground a lollipop, and Joshua didn’t throw a tantrum, no, but he passive-aggressively sat in the car until-“

“Okay, mom! See you, bye, love you!” Joshua shouts in panic, rushing to end the call.

“Merry Christmas in advance, Mrs. Hong!” Seungcheol shouts just as Joshua disconnects the line, pocketing his phone immediately.

Joshua turns around to find his boyfriend of 2 years with an eyebrow raised, so he tries to squirm out of his grip. Seungcheol locks him in, preventing him from getting away. It’s a silent fight until Joshua lets out a giggle from Seungcheol’s fingers pressing at his sides, and it’s not long before he’s out of breath from laughing as Seungcheol throws him over his shoulder and tosses him down on the couch.

“Leave me alone, you traitor!” Joshua attempts to push the other away with his feet, and momentarily gets distracted by the rock hard surface his feet comes into contact with. His boyfriend’s been working out too much.

“It’s not my fault your mom likes me more than you!” Seungcheol retaliates, pushing Joshua’s legs away before he cages him on the couch, arms on either side of his head.

“Not your fault?” Joshua scoffs half heartedly and turns his head to the side, but his legs still loop around Seungcheol’s waist. “With your puppy eyes and gorgeous smiles and charming antics?”

It’s not until he sees Seungcheol grinning down at him that Joshua realizes what he had just said, and his face scrunches in distaste. “Ugh, you just love compliments, don’t you?”

“I do,” Seungcheol grins, then presses rapid fire kisses on Joshua’s scrunched face. “Especially if it’s from the Hong family.”

“You’re so gross.” Joshua mutters under his breath, hands raising up to cup both of Seungcheol’s cheeks, his thumbs brushing against his cheekbones. Seungcheol purses his lips for a kiss, and Joshua’s own lips twitch before he pulls him down for a kiss, anyway.

Joshua’s hands slide down to Seugcheol’s chest, and Seungcheol’s hands find their way to his peach blonde hair, pushing it away from his forehead. Joshua clutches Seungcheol’s sweater when the said boy nips at his bottom lip, a silent plea for entrance. He only smiles against Seungcheol’s lips, and the other groans in frustration.

A beat passes, then Joshua is pushing Seungcheol off him before jumping up to his feet. Seungcheol, who is currently resembling a kicked puppy, pouts at him from the couch.

“Come baaack.”

“In a bit,” Joshua smiles softly, brushing Seungcheol’s hair away from his eyes. As the said boy leans in to the touch, Joshua eyes find the wall clock. 11:57 pm. “I gotta greet our friends, Cheollie. They probably think we’re dead now.”

“Let them.” Seungcheol sits up, hands closing around Joshua’s wrist. “Then we can finally have some time together.”

Joshua laughs, letting himself be tugged down on Seungcheol’s lap. “You say that like we don’t spend every waking moment together.”

A fond smile spreads across Seungcheol’s face as Joshua shifts until his back is pressed against his chest. They fit like perfect puzzle pieces. “We do, but I swear they still haunt us.”

“What do you mean?” Joshua grins as Seungcheol’s arms wrap around his shoulders, swaying him side to side. 

“Everytime I think about going near you, the phone rings and it’s either Soonyoung crying about the gum stuck in his hair, Jihoon complaining about Soonyoung crying about gum stuck in his hair, or Jeonghan whining about Soonyoung and Jihoon calling him about gum stuck in hair because we didn’t pick up the phone.”

Joshua cranes his neck up and studies the fond look on Seungcheol’s face, his eyes boring into the christmas lights strung around the room. Joshua shakes his head, covering Seungcheol’s hands with his own.

“I know you wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Seungcheol blinks in surprise and looks down at Joshua, who now had his eyes closed and his lips curled, almost resembling a cat. His breath hitches when Joshua unconsciously presses both of their hands together down on his own chest, and Seungcheol can feel how fast his heart is beating and god, it’s funny how even after 3 years of dating, they both never fail to still take each other’s breath away.

The yellow lights are making Joshua’s skin glow, they’re both wearing bad christmas sweaters that are thick and itchy, and Seungcheol’s phone is vibrating in his own pocket and he knows he has to pick up or it’s going to get ten times worse, but then Joshua opens his eyes, and Seungcheol has fully stopped breathing now.

_10!_

_9!_

Then, it’s as if Joshua notices the mood shift in Seungcheol, because his eyebrows furrow and he pulls away from the embrace to look at him properly.

_8!_

_7!_

“What’s wrong?”

_6!_

They don’t have the TV on for the countdown, no. But their neighbors are so loud outside, the horns and laughter echoing throughout their own home. 

_5!_

“I-“

_4!_

Seungcheol’s chest feels tight, and he’s unprepared. He’s unprepared but he wants to say it, when Joshua is looking as beautiful as he is the first day they met and Seungcheol is as in love with him as the day he realized it.

_3!_

“Cheol?”

_2!_

“M-“ 

_Marry me, Joshua Hong. Marry me and be mine forever._

_1!_

The fireworks outside erupt all at once, but their colors and their brightness could never compare to the twinkle in Joshua’s eyes. And Joshua’s eyes are still searching, looking for something, a hint as to why Seungcheol was acting like this.

And Seungcheol just grins, grins because he’s got his whole world in front of him, because he’s got all the time in the world. He knows Joshua is his no matter what the world throws at them, knows that as time passes by, Joshua will always be right. He really wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Merry Christmas, Joshua.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ 10 points for the creative title and summary woohoo!!!!!! i honestly can’t think of anything this is very short i stress wrote it hehe i’m going to post this and pretend i wasnt thisclose to dropping cheolsoo last week (THEY WERE SO DEAD EVEN AT THE DYNAFIT FANSIGN WTF) anyway this is ugli advanced merry christmas


End file.
